tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Like a Wrecking Ball
Log Title: Like a Wrecking Ball Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Springer Location: Valvolux Arena Date: June 25, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Springer invites Discretion and Delusion to spar, and hits a little too hard. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:53:11 on Tuesday, 25 June 2019.' Valvolux Arena - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron ''When Valvolux was thriving, this arena hosted a number of massive State Games, many featuring Valvolux's famed home team, the Valvolux Hammers! Now fallen into disrepair, the arena has recently been upgraded with a forcefield protection system allowing non-lethal combat training to take place within the facility. '' Springer enters the arena, the Wrecker's hands clasped behind his head as he makes his way towards the place he's heard a good bit of from others. Just a few steps inside he stops and looks around before he moves one hand to tap his comms to send out a message. Springer sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Springer sends you a radio transmission, 'We had a good dance at the bar.. perhaps another dance like we had awhile ago? This time in your city's arena? And bring your sister along if your up for it, I want to see how you two dance together.' Dominicon Delusion says, "Oh, an invitation for a bit of a spar. Discretion, you available to go see how many dents we can put into a volunteer?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Who's vonteering?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Our date from the other night." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I.. would ask what your are doing. But tonight, I think I will simply just not ask... be careful." Dominicon Discretion says, "Tough customer, but I think we can probably give him a run for his money." (Radio) You transmit, "I believe that can be arranged." to Springer. Delusion comes into the arena from overhead, sailing down to land in the sands. She tilts her head at Springer. "Well, talk about an invitation that's hard to resist." Dominicon Discretion says, "Always... well, most of the time." Discretion floats down next to her sister, a rifle slung over her shoulder. "Means I can practice with this some more at least..." Springer bows as the main attractions arrive and grins, a arm sweeping across his chest as he bows, "I am, as always, hard to resist." He straightens up and streches a bit as he walks further into the arena and off to one side, "Thank you for accepting my invite." He turns and faces the pair before pausing and smiles, "Shall we keep this to a friendly spar dance? Or would you care to place a prize on it?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "A prize? Did you have something in mind?" Discretion offers a wry smile to the Wrecker as she unslings the weapon off her shoulder; letting it rest in her hands. Springer raises his hands, "I admit to being unsure what you would truly want as a prize. I thought you would make know what you would like and I would match it." He tilts is head towards Disc, "A prize for each if I lose?" Delusion hmms, folding her arms and looking up and over to Discretion. "Hmmm." Discretion cants her head towards Delusion. "It's possible..." Dominicon Delusion says, "I'd kind of want to brand him, honestly. But I am doubtful of being willing to accept a similar forfeiture if we don't take him down." Springer puts his hands behind his back and waits, the Wrecker simply enjoying the view as he lets the Femmes decide. Dominicon Knightmare says, "Brand who? Did you find a pet?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Definitely not doing that." Dominicon Delusion says, "Feh. I suppose we could put up some engex blends for the bet, then. Or paint, perhaps?" Dominicon Discretion says, "You pick what you want. I'm still not sure." Discretion taps a few fingers on the stock of her rifle as she looks at Springer and ponders what she would want from him. Dominicon Discretion says, "Oooh... no, that might be too mean..." Delusion tilts her head. "Well. I think my first choice is out, so let's keep it friendly. I'm sure you could get a cube or two of engex." Springer arches a opticridge, "Oh? What was your first choice? Color me curious now." Discretion grins, "That was her second thought actually." Delusion chuckles. "Well, I -do- like to carve people." Springer blinks at that, "You want to carve me up?" Discretion giggles, "She wouldn't take you apart. You'd still be functional; just... marked." Delusion smirks. "Armor etchings. They sting a bit, but they'll stay even through self-repair." Springer hhmsss at that, a hand coming up to tap his chin, "A time-limit on how long have to keep it, and I am fine with that." He looks to Disc, "Yourself, Oh White and Red one?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Really? Removing it does require replacing the panel in question." Springer holds his hands up and to the sides, "Wrecker, remember? I get parts replaced rather regularly. I'll agree to having it for a certain time, though you might have to reapply it." He smirks a bit, "If I lose of course." Discretion smiles, "I was going to ask for another evening out, but this time at Iacon, but I'm certain that's the smartest thing to do. What with he current medical crisis you have going on there." She spins slowly in the air before returning her gaze to Springer. "Instead I'll take an evening out with you at a place and time of my choosing; subject to your availabilty, of course." Dominicon Delusion says, "Go ahead, steal my project. Though really, you're probably a better choice." Dominicon Discretion says, "Sorry, it's all I could think of to suggest... I could, maybe suggest something else? Or.. umm..." Dominicon Delusion says, "I think he likes danger, but he's too much of a white knight to fall for it." Dominicon Discretion says, "You don't know that." Dominicon Delusion says, "Well. Let's see if I can get a chance to mark him." Springer places a hand over his spark, "A evening out with a lady like you? I am not sure I can consider that a loss.." He raises his one hand "How about if you two give me your best, I will do so anyways for you both? Win or lose?" Delusion chuckles. "Well, quite the gallant." Discretion nods and floats away from Delsuion so they're not so close together as to present a single target. "That could certainly work out." Springer steps forward a bit and raises his hand, beckoning at the two Dominicons, "Bring it then, Ladies." Delusion nods and dashes forward, skipping to one side just before she gets to Springer, drawing his focus with a couple of light punches that don't quite have enough force behind them to really do much damage. But she follows it with a solid kick. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Kick. << Discretion eschews the rifle for now, slinging it over her shoulder. Instead she pulls out her Electro-Blaster, aiming it at Springer as it charges. A steady pull of the trigger sends a bolt of electricity snaking towards the mech. >> Discretion strikes Springer with Electricity-Surge . << >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Springer moves as Delusion dashes in, taking the kick on a blocking arm, though it does stagger him enough that Discretion's bolt strikes him and causes a waves of energy to course over him.. stagging the Wrecker a few steps before he can shake his head and clear it any, "Mmmm... not bad. Tastes like a drink I got from the bar last week." Delusion chuckles. "You wanted our best," she reminds the Wrecker, and swings from the hips to take advantage of his disorientation. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Uppercut. << Discretion flicks a switch on the blaster; which lets out a lower frequency hum. She's not staying in place this time and moves up above the stands before firing a, slightly, less wild stream of energy. >> Discretion misses Springer with Electrical Shock . << Springer grunts as Delusion lands a solid hit.. one solid enough it gets the Wrecker's mind back in the game in time to jump to the side, letting the follow-up electrical shot blast the ground. He appraies the situation before he darts back towards Delusion, "Mind if I borrow you for a moment?" He then tries to grab the black and red Femme... and throw her towards her sister. >> Springer misses Delusion with Throw. << Delusion ducks the grab, but steps in. "If you want to be held, you've only to say so.." And she winds her long limbs around the Wrecker, trying to pin him momentarily. >> Delusion misses Springer with Clinch. << Discretion is thankful the threatened attack doesn't materialize when Delusion evades Springer's grab. The white and red femme holsters the blaster in her hand and goes for the rifle. She doesn't have time to really line up a precision shot, instead just aiming for center mass on Springer. >> Discretion strikes Springer with Rifle . << Springer laughs as his armor gets pinged and dented from Disc's attack as the Wrecker grabs Del's hands enough to keep her from getting a good grip on him and breaks away, Springer half-turning as he tries to drive a knee into Del's side as he does, "Come now... who would EVER say no to you getting their hands on them?" >> Springer misses Delusion with Roundhouse. << Delusion flips over her own hands, swinging her body away from the knee and over, so her own knees come at Springer's back. She's cheating with anti-grav, but, well, all is fair here. "Oh, would you not? We can test that." >> Delusion misses Springer with Bash. << Discretion heads up higher into the air, transforming as she goes. At the top of her arc she dives down towards the floor of the arena; a panel on her underside opening as she moves that ejects a missle which streaks towards Springer. The jet pulling up sharply to avoid the combatants on the ground and the stands. Discretion takes a step forward then kicks off, flipping backwards as she unfolds into a Grumman X -29 experimental jet. >> Discretion misses Springer with Heat Seeking Missile . << Springer see's the missile coming in and darts back a bit.. a foot reaching up as he tries to kick Delusion back and away from the missile, "Hey now! Watch the boom! No Booming your sister!" >> Springer strikes Delusion with Kick. << >> You are struck by Springer's Kick for 90 damage. << Delusion takes the hit on both arms, feeling the quiet crack as she slides back. Springer certainly has some strength in those legs. The Dominicon just lowers her arms and grins. She pulls out her whip and snaps it with a glint of her optics. Springer's at the perfect range now. Current lights up the length of the metal scourge as it races for the Wrecker. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Electrified Whip. << >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Discretion grins internally as she hears the unmistable sound of Delusion's whip coming out. That faint crackle of energy a reassuring sound, as is them impact of the weapon. Quickly transforming back and bringing that rifle to bear again. This time aiming for one of the Wrecker's joints before slowly depressing the trigger... The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. >> Discretion strikes Springer with Sniper Rifle . << Springer twitches a bit as the first wave of eletricty does overwhelm his systems.. buit the follow-up from Disc seems to counter it. Another brief shake of his head and he charges forward again and at first looks like he's going to leap at her and kick.. but istead uses her as a spring board to jump at Discretion, the Wrecker spinning around at the last second and aiming a hard kick at Disc. >> Springer critically strikes Discretion with Leap-Kick! << GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Delusion scowls as Springer goes right past her. She leaps a moment behind him, too slow to prevent him from hitting her sister, but ready to make him regret the action. If she can only get a good grip! >> Delusion strikes Springer with Takedown. << >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << The fragile femme seeker sees Springer use her sister as a jumping off point. Even with her enhanced senses she can't react fast enough as her processors argue over the best course o evasive action and by the time there's a majority the Autobot is close enough to connect. His foot slamming into her chest and driving her into the stands, cracking the seats she falls onto. The rifle clatters to the ground and she lays there, armor crushed and fractured and some of her internals exposed; optics blinking as she just stares upwards, systems unable, or unwilling to continue the fight. >> Discretion retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Delusion, and Springer. << Springer follows Disc downwards to the gruond.. the Wrecker twisting at the last second to avoid landing on the Femme, misses hitting her as well as crushing some moe seats as well as missing the fact Delusion is coming up on him rather quickly, "Frag.. Sorry, Discretion are y.." He doesnt get much else out as he is caught totally offguard and slammeed hard to the ground, stunning him yet again. Delusion follows up the impact with a slam with her forearm, less grace, more brute force in the moment, pressing the full force of her slim weight into it. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Elbow Smash. << GAME: Springer FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Springer tries to get up, fails to move much as the rather annoyed Dominicon sitting on him manages to keep him pinned down for the moment so instead he reaches up and grabs her hands as he growls out, "Enough! I forfit. I used too much force and your sister is down and maybe hurt and your worried about hitting ME right now?" Delusion growls but takes a step back, giving Springer room to move. The hand holding the whip flexes around the handle, but the whip ends are still. For the moment. Springer gets up slowly, he eyes the whip for a second before he moves back towards the stand where Discretion was to check on her. GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Discretion 's optics swivel over to focus on Springer once he's in her field of view. She's still not moving, but she does blink, so at least she's not in immediate danger of shutdown; but that impact was more than she was ready for. There are times having upgraded perceptions is a boon; at this moment it is not. Her internal warnings are going off alerting her of damage, pain receptors firing, and her computers searching for some viale course of action. So she lays there, optics cqueezing shut to close off the outside world as much as possible. Delusion half stalks, half skitters around, approaching Discretion from an oblique angle where both her sister and Springer are in full view as she moves, whip still loose in her hand. She drops to one knee and places her off hand on Discretion. You mutter to Discretion, "How bad is it?" Delusion mutters to Discretion, "How... it?" Springer just.. stands there, "Should I move her to somewhere she can get looked at?" His face has a mix of regret and worry. The Wrecker is DEFINITELY off balance atm, and very unsure on what he should be doing. Discretion keeps her optics shut as she begins to shut out uneeded internal distractions and shut some of the unneeded alarms off. She hasn't moved yet, at least not voluntarily, there is still sparking and arcing from exposed circuitry and relays. Discretion mutters to you, "As bad, or a little worse than when we fought Dust and the minibot." GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Delusion flicks the whip and it coils itself neatly at her side, giving her both hands free. She carefully prises Discretion from her dent in the stands and assists her semi-upright. Springer gets ignored but doesn't leave, crossing his arms as he simply waits to see what happens. The femme's armor creaks in protest when she is helped into a partially vertical stance. Bracing herself by putting her anrms back and hands on what use to be seats she hazards opening her optics and looking aroound, followed by a slightly torso twist... GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of Above Average difficulty. Which she immediately regrets as one of her actuators begins to smoke and spark. GAME: Delusion FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Discretion mutters to you, "No, defintely worse." Delusion frowns and attempts to get Discretion fully out of the pit she made with her impact, but she can't quite get the right leverage using her slight frame with Discretion herself unable to do much to assist. She sighs and looks at Springer. "Well. Perhaps you can get her other side." Her voice is still flat, but she at least seems to have calmed down from 'murderous'. Springer moves over the wall between the seats and the arena itself with a hop, landing lightly before he moves over to go down onto one knee to one side of Disc and leans in to help her out, moving slowly to ensure he doesn't surprise her Between the both of them Delusion and Springer are able to remove Discretion from the small impact crarter in the steas and floor of the stands. The mostly whie femme is able to stand, mostly, on her own at the moment. She tries to keep her expression neutral, but there's still that twitch and wince as something fires off, or one of her receptors decides it's been quiet for too long. GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of Above Average difficulty. Delusion settles into a businesslike posture, though her grip is still gentle on her sister's side and shoulder. "Alright, off to Widget," she says briskly, carefully steering Discretion towards the closest arena exit. Springer just pauses and waits, "Can I assist getting her there?" At Springer's question Dicretion nods and responds quietly, "Please." Other than that she lets herself be guided out of the arena and to Widget for repairs. GAME: Discretion FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Springer hhmss a moment then walks over and /gently/ picks up Discretion, though he moves slowly enough to a> not surprise her, and b> hopefully not have Delusion hit him. Again. Delusion keeps a hand on her sister, but doesn't stop Springer. She knows her own limits, and right now, Wrecker brawn is probably safer than slinging Discretion over her own thin shoulder. Discretion doesn't lean into Springer, at least not on purpose, but in order to keep her still and steady requires some degree of closeness to his frame. She shuts her optics again, going back to focusing on one system at a time; trying to bring them into line. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'm'sorry.' (Radio) You transmit, "He got through me." to Discretion. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 's'not what I meant' (Radio) You transmit, "You're more important than some fun." to Discretion. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, '... >.<' Springer tilts his head towards Delusion then the door, "Lead the way so this damsel can see to the damage this fool of a Wrecker did to her." He shifts just a bit as he starts to walk, the Wrecker proving to be a fairly stable and gentle 'ride' for Discretion. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'H's'not helping.' Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'Wait, yes, but no.' Delusion heads directly to Widget's little repair nook she's set up under the arena. "At least we don't have to go far." (Radio) You transmit, "What, not enjoying the attention?" to Discretion. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, ' =^.^=;;' Springer follows along, doing his best to make it as smooth a walk as possible.. and the Wrecker starts to hum one of the songs that was played back at the bar. Delusion sees Discretion transferred to Widget's fussy care, looking back at Springer. "Not quite the ending you envisioned, I would venture." Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'Accept or rematch?' (Radio) You transmit, "I am not in a proper frame of mind for that question." to Discretion. Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 's'fair.' Springer deposits Discretion where told to and stands back up before he looks to Delusion and smiles a bit, "Well, I did get to carry a beauty in my arms for a bit.. if not quite for the reason I was hoping." He shrugs a bit and sighs, "Well, I lost, so I will uphold my end of the bargin when either of you two wish to call upon it." He turns, "I will head out now.. hopefully before SHE hears about this accident." He raise a hand in a salute before he moves out of the arena in q quick fashion. Once on the table Discretion cracks an optic open to look between Delsuion and Springer. "Wasn't accepted," she croaks out. Springer throwns back over his shoulder as he disappears out the exit, "Nope! I owe each a date as well as the bet itself! And Im a Mech of my word!" The sound of him transforming and flying off easily carry back into the arena itself. Delusion huffs and shakes her head. "Well." Discretion shuts her optics again, commenting to Delusion. "Coward can't ssstay and ssettle that first." Delusion hmms. "We could always tie him down on our next date." Discretion smirks and giggles a bit, sends a small show of sparks cascading out of a rent in her armor. "Widget." Log session ending at 00:36:16 on Wednesday, 26 June 2019.